


Under Sentinel Inspection

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim inspects Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Sentinel Inspection

This story is for Janet, who generously bid on a story from me from the Moonridge Auction. Thanks, Janet!  
Thanks to my betas, Double R, Ankaree and DebraC. You guys are great. 

Warning--my usual mush and romance ahead. :)

* * *

James Ellison quietly opened the door to the loft. His senses told him that his partner, Blair Sandburg, was in the living room, asleep on the sofa. He carefully laid his keys in the basket on the table beside the door and hung his jacket. Glancing around, Jim didn't see the remains of any dinner in the sink. A quick sniff disclosed no recent cooking odors. Setting down the white take-out bag on the counter, he crossed to the fridge. 

Jim shook his head and sighed. The last two months had been especially rough on his partner. He had been sleeping badly and had lost more than a few pounds worrying over the case that they had finally closed early that morning. Because of Blair's instincts and his recent discovery of his abilities as a pretty damned good profiler, and with Jim's relentless drive to find the perpetrator of the heinous crimes, the team of Ellison and Sandburg nabbed a killer who had murdered six young men and women in five states. 

The Major Crime gang was thrilled and threw an impromptu congratulatory party at Buddy's Bar around the corner from the precinct after work. Jim saw the fatigue etched around Blair's eyes and had sent him home with a gentle admonition to eat and sleep. In spite of his own weariness, Jim performed the obligatory duty of attending the party in the partners' honor, and as soon as the clock tolled midnight, he bid his more than happy coworkers a good evening and headed home. 

Home at last, he was dog-tired and worried about his lover. Jim pulled open the refrigerator door and took out a fresh bottle of cold water. Uncapping the top, he drank while he walked over to the sofa and glanced down at Blair. 

Smiling, Jim skirted the sofa and sat on the edge of the coffee table, his eyes drinking in the sleeping man. As always, Jim's body responded to Blair's presence. His blood quickened, his eyes lit up, his face broke into a smile, and his senses danced a merry jig. 

Blair lay on his back, one arm flung over his head while the other lay across his stomach. His hair, on which Jim could smell the tale-telling fragrance of vanilla shampoo, must have been damp when Blair lay down because he had spread a towel across the pillow. The dark hair had apparently dried without the benefit of conditioner or gel to control the curls, and they formed a riot of untamed tendrils around his face, giving him a look of some wild creature. 

Jim's fingers automatically reached out and touched an errant curl, musing that since Blair earned his shield, he kept the curly mane pulled back whenever he was on the job. He had told Jim he wanted to maintain a proper appearance for a detective. Short of cutting the locks off, something Jim had successfully persuaded Blair not to do, his concession was to keep his hair under the control of an elastic band most of the time when he wasn't at home. Jim smiled when the static electricity crackled while the strands enticingly clung to his fingers. He rubbed the strands between his thumb and forefinger before pulling away slowly, letting the individual hairs caress his skin. 

_'At least Blair looks peaceful,'_ Jim mused, noting the dark circles under Blair's eyes. His brow was smooth and his respiration easy. Jim sat very still when Blair stirred in his sleep and sighed deeply, turning his head toward Jim, exposing an ear and the side of his neck. Inspecting the ear closely, Jim admired the tantalizing swirl of skin that made such a marvelously intricate thing as the human ear. The earlobe still held two tiny holes where a younger, more carefree Blair had worn silver hoops. Now a detective, Blair had abandoned the earrings and in spite of Jim's requests for him to wear them, he adamantly refused, maintaining that he had worn the jewelry in another time and place and that he had moved on from that former life. After a few times, Jim didn't bring up the request again. He gave Blair the space he needed and tried to be a good partner. 

When Blair swallowed in his sleep, Jim's eyes traced the movement of his throat. He saw the Adam's apple bob slightly, and that made his smile widen. He pictured his lips ravaging that skin as they had many times since the men had become lovers. Blair loved having Jim's mouth on his body and Jim was more than happy to oblige. There wasn't a part of Blair that wasn't sensitive to Jim's touch. He had often remarked on this fact, wondering aloud if Blair wasn't part Sentinel himself, at least in the tactile department. Blair always laughed at the notion and told Jim to keep experimenting until he figured it out. 

Moving his eyes down Blair's neck, Jim admired at the strong shoulders and arms. He smiled again, remembering all the times before they had become lovers that he had wondered what it would feel like running his tongue over Blair's body. Now he knew. It had taken him a little while to get used to the idea since all of his previous lovers had been women and most of them had been very un-hairy. Chuckling, Jim's eyes were drawn to Blair's hand as it lay on his stomach and he grimaced. He had never known Blair to bite his nails before. It was this last unsettling case that had kicked up the habit, Jim knew. He hoped that now that the case was solved, Blair would be able to find some measure of peace. Either that, or Jim would have to keep those hands busy enough so that Blair wouldn't have time to nibble on the nails. Those were 'his' hands! 

Closing his eyes, Jim imagined his lover's hands on his body. He saw himself lying on his back while Blair straddled him, sitting on his thighs. Blair's fingers caressed Jim's face lightly, moving with deliberate slowness down his neck and shoulders, across his chest, with a detour to tease his nipples, making them harden at the sensual touch. Biting his lip, Jim felt those fingers teasingly walk across his belly and down into his pubic hair, making him gasp while Blair chuckled approvingly. Those hands encircled his erection and he thrust into the hot tunnel. Hands that stroked and caressed until Jim was a quivering pile of jelly, unable to do much more than moan and come forcefully, spurting semen everywhere, much to Blair's delight. Watching Blair lick the come from his own hand always had Jim walking the edge of a zone-out but for the fingers that massaged his balls so gently that Jim didn't dare zone and miss out on the exquisite pleasure of Blair's talented hands. 

Eyes moving downward, Jim inspected the flat belly under the white muscle t-shirt, the hem of which was pulled up just enough to reveal a strip of skin dusted with dark hair. The waistband of Blair's simple white boxers caught Jim's eye. The light color of the material made Blair's skin appear dark and creamy. Jim fought the urge to plant wet kisses to the exposed skin. 

The waistband of the shorts was also a line of demarcation. Below lay treasures currently hidden from Jim's examination. He could see the outline of Blair's genitals under the material, lax in sleep. He grinned, now pleased at his thoughts, but six months before, if anybody would have suggested that he and Blair were to become lovers, Jim would have been if not insulted, at least offended. He had considered himself a ladies' man. Now he was Blair's man, through and through. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that another man's body could bring him such pleasure or that he would crave it as he did Blair's. 

Everything about Blair made Jim happy. He loved the way he looked, the way he talked, the way he smelled, and the way he made Jim feel. It was a good thing he hadn't taken Simon Banks up on the bet he had offered Jim the first week Blair had started riding along with him, those many years ago. His savings account would be a bit smaller now, he knew. 

_"A thousand bucks says that you two will be more than good friends one of these days," Simon tossed out that day._

_Shocked, Jim said, "No way! He's short. He's hairy. And in case it has escaped your notice, he's a man! No fucking way."_

_"Gonna take the bet?" Simon said with a smirk._

*"No!" 

"You don't want my money?"* 

_"You're wrong, Simon. There will never be anything between Sandburg and me except a mild friendship. I don't date men. Trust me on this."_

_"Last chance. Thousand bucks." Simon grinned, holding out his hand._

Jim rolled his eyes. "No deal."* 

_Simon laughed and waved Jim from his office._

Dragging his thoughts back to his partner, Jim examined the strong thighs and sturdy legs. He loved when Blair wrapped those legs around him and pulled him deeper into his body. Blair was strong and pound for pound, he was a tough guy. More times than not, Blair's strength surprised Jim and he found himself flat on his back with an amorous Sandburg all over him. He always laughed and let Blair have his way with him. Jim was smart enough to know that whatever Blair wanted would be something he would thoroughly enjoy. Besides, it was a turn on knowing that even though Blair might not be able to overpower him with brute strength, he used what he had to exert himself on more than one occasion. 

Finally at Blair's feet, Jim blushed. He remembered those feet that just the week before had been touching his body. 

_They had been lying in bed and Blair had an evil grin on his face._

_"What?" Jim asked._

_Blair shrugged, giving Jim his most innocent look. "Nothing."_

_With a knowing smirk, Jim muttered, "Yeah, right."_

_Blair grinned and wiggled around on the bed. Jim gasped when Blair's feet clamped around his hard-on and he proceeded to rub the rough soles lightly against Jim's skin. Blair's touch was perfect, and he almost made Jim scream aloud at the sensations. Laughing, Blair watched Jim lose control. He leaned back on his hands and with just his feet, brought Jim off quickly. Jim finally did let out a small shriek when he came, much to Blair's enjoyment. Not giving Jim a chance to recover from the orgasm, Blair had playfully attacked his Sentinel with gusto. Before Jim could think, he was on his stomach with Blair buried deep in his body. Jim grinned into the pillow, spread his legs, and enjoyed the ride._

Jim savored his memories with Blair. His childhood memories were sometimes painful. His military ones were peppered with sorrow and confusion. The years spend with the Cascade PD seemed to all meld together -- until Blair. Now he had good memories in spite of the violent crimes that they sometimes had to investigate. Without Blair, Jim knew that he would have been dead by now, or worse, locked in a padded cell somewhere. The thought made him shiver. 

Jim's focus was brought back to the present when Blair began to wake. His tummy rumbled, making Jim smile. He rose and grabbed the take-out bag from the counter. Retrieving another bottle of water, he made his way back to the coffee table and waited patiently, watching intently as Blair awoke. 

Blair rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head. He yawned and stretched out his legs, wiggling his toes. Sighing, he opened his eyes, blinking several times to bring the world into focus. 

"Hey, Chief," Jim said softly. 

Warm blue eyes looked at him lovingly. "Jim? Oh, hey man. I didn't hear you come in. You been home long?" 

"Nah. Just a few minutes." Jim smiled. "Brought you a sandwich. Roast beef on whole wheat with mustard and Swiss cheese. Just the way you like it." Jim held out the bag, an expectant look on his face. 

Blair smiled and sat up, crossing his legs. Reaching out, he took the sack and pulled out the sandwich. He spread a napkin on his leg and opened the waxed paper. "It looks good. Thanks." 

Jim nodded and sat quietly while Blair ate. He passed Blair the bottle of water that he took with a smile and a nod of thanks. Pleased when Blair ate the entire sandwich, Jim felt a small easing of the tension in his back. 

"Good?" Jim asked. 

"Oh, yeah, man. Thanks," Blair said, licking a finger. "I didn't even realize I was that hungry." 

"You've had a rough couple of weeks." 

"So have you." Smoky blue eyes looked knowingly into Jim's. 

Jim shrugged. "At least I had you beside me." 

Blair raised an eyebrow. "Really?" At Jim's nod, Blair grinned. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." 

"Now that that's settled, how about bed? You still look tired." 

"Sounds good. Let me use the bathroom and I'll meet you upstairs." 

"It's a date." Jim rose, took the empty wrappings and tossed them into the trash, along with the empty water bottles. 

Jim locked up for the night while Blair brushed his teeth and washed up. When he was finished, Jim used the bathroom for his own nightly routine. After he had pulled off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper, he trotted up the stairs in his undershirt and boxers. Stopping at the top step, he took in the sight that still made his heart skip a beat -- Blair in his bed. 

"You look good enough to eat," Jim said quietly. 

Blair grinned and seductively propped up one leg. "Didn't you have dinner?" 

"I'm hungry, Chief, and it isn't for food. Trust me on this one." 

"Always, Jim." 

Smiling, Jim slipped into the bed beside his mate and held him close. "Love you." 

"Hmmmmm," Blair murmured, snuggling in. Pressing warm lips onto Jim's collarbone, he whispered, "Love you too. Always. And speaking of a midnight snack..." 

The sounds of quiet laughter echoed through the loft as the lovers enjoyed a late-night treat. 

* * *

End Under Sentinel Inspection by LilyK: chakbalam@netscape.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
